


His Royal Guard

by Red_spaace



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Ganon, Bisexual Link, Bisexual Male Character, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Consent, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Urbosa, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Longing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Link, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Tension, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, gay Zelda, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_spaace/pseuds/Red_spaace
Summary: The Ferocious mercenary, King Ganondorf and direct descendant of the goddess Hylia herself, Queen Zelda have spent countless lifetimes battling and rampaging at war, with her royal guard Link who would always turn the tides. Over those countless lifetimes, death and turmoil were all seemed to follow, and it has taken a toll on the three of them collectively, none could admit, and decide to end the pointless cycle of war and hardship. In order to finally bring peace to Hyrule, and its neighboring countries, the two rulers trade something of equal value to one another as a sign of mutual respect that they hope will last this lifetime, their royal knights.Reluctantly, Link volunteers himself in this endeavor to serve as Ganon's personal knight and has to carry out the rest of his days protecting, guarding and serving him.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 635





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know nothing about the Legend of Zelda games, I just think everyone is hot and wanted to make something. Also I'm kinda just winging this as I go.

Zelda had invited Link into her bedroom chambers, today was the day that Ganon would arrive in her court to discuss the details of their arrangement. She couldn't sleep a wink that night, constantly pacing her room and the castle halls thinking of all the possible outcomes. Even now, she found herself pacing at the foot of her bed, only looking up when the door opened and she was greeted by the face of her loyal knight. There stood Link himself, visibly grumpy and disheveled. Although he was trained in every which way to master the sword, strategy and defeating enemies of all types, the early mornings seemed to be a foe that would always best him. He gave his queen his best bow and she let out a snort before pushing his shoulder, she hated when people bowed to her; he knew. Link made his way and threw himself back on Zelda's plush bed. Zelda went back to her pacing and began to speak.

"The day is finally here you know. I can't help but think that this is going to end in fire you know? Like what if somehow he sneaks a trap into this and I end up signing away half the kingdom to that-that madman? Link you're not even listening."

He was not. He had fallen back asleep but could you really blame him? Royal bed sheets are otherworldly and goddess Hylia the sun hadn't even risen yet. Zelda slapped his stomach and Link lunged awake, brushing the hair out of his face. His cheeks turned pink as he signed an apology. He understood her concern; he was just so very tired. She sighed before flopping down on the bed beside him, he hands covering her eyes. 

“I just..I want this plan to succeed but I’m still missing so many pieces. In my letter, I told him that we could discuss some sort of treaty and trade something of equal value but what would even be worthy of trade?” Zelda turned her head to him as she raised the question. Link rubbed his chin and looked around the room for a moment before he started to sign. 

‘What do you know about the Gerudo? Maybe we can find out what they consider worth their time?” 

“Well…” She began. “They like Gold.”  
‘Zelda’ 

“And bright colors and patterns?” 

‘Please tell me you’re going somewhere with this.” 

She huffed and threw her arms up into the air. She never had the time to learn the intricacies of the Gerudo Culture, she was too busy trying to not die whenever Ganondorf returned. It’s not that Zelda wouldn’t _like_ to learn; she just never got the opportunity too. All of the books in the castle held outdated information and Gerudo-Town wouldn’t let her or Link set foot anywhere near its territory. She yearned to taste a hydromelon, at least one.

Link stared at her, he knew what he wanted to say but he also knew she wouldn't like the proposal. 

‘You could trade me.’ 

Zelda sat up and turned to him. She frowned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

“Link please this is serious.” 

‘I’m being serious Zelda. Trade me.’ 

Zelda’s frown deepened. “You’re not an item Link.” 

He raised his hands but she continued. 

“And you’re more to me than just some guard, you’re my friend. My dearest at that. I can't leave you in the hands of Ganon.” 

‘If I can fight him for centuries I think I could handle standing by his side for a few years Zelda.’ 

Zelda huffed and looked away. “I know that but…” she trailed off. Link scooted closer and placed his hands over hers, giving them a small squeeze. 

She looked up and he gave her the best smile he could. Zelda stared at him, taking in his features up close for possibly the last time. She was frustrated at herself for even considering the idea, but it was the only one they had at the moment. It seemed every time they crossed paths again, Link would get a little more handsome. This time he decided to grow his hair long, his blond locks were so bright from the sun it looked creamy, his lashes just as long and bright. His body sturdy and strong from years of training. Link’s skin was tanned aside from the warm pink of his lips, cheeks, nose and the scars that were scattered across his body from countless battles. The most striking part of him had to be those deep blue eyes, and as cool in color as they were, they had a fiery shine to them, as if nothing could ever stand in their way. Truly, Link was a work of art, it was no wonder the royal artists always came looking to sketch him when they needed a muse. Zelda was snapped from her trance as Link squeezed her hand again. He was waiting for her to respond. She nodded. 

  
  
  


Link stood in the courtroom beside Zelda’s throne. He wore his best armour, the master sword polished, sheathed and in his steady hands. He knew logistically, that he should be nervous and that this idea could go to shit in a million different directions but danger was no stranger to him. When it came to the kingdom and Zelda’s safety, his own came last, he was tool chosen to serve a single purpose, no matter how much Zelda wanted to deny it. Link had seen this as his fate from before, now and for the rest of eternity and he had already accepted it, he swore it to oath each and every time he took a breath. Zelda had insisted that he at least be rewarded for his countless efforts in defending the kingdom, a ceremony, a statue, a festival, a day in his honor, anything, but each time he politely declined. Link didn’t need honor, glory, men or women, the safety of the others around him was reward enough. 

The champion glanced down at his queen. She was nervous, naturally so, he couldn't blame her. Zelda’s hand clutched the handles of the throne so tightly the muscles in her arms began to bulge. She was leaning forward so much Link thought she might topple out of her chair. He had to grab her shoulder and pull her back into her chair and in return she gave him a weak smile. He smiled back, giving her a little nudge only for her to swat his hand and snort. There was a real smile. It was his turn to look at her up close for possibly the final time, Link wasn’t the only one who had been hardened by everything.  
  
Zelda wore long and graceful garbs made of white and purple silk, golden strings braided into her waist length sunny blonde hair. Although at the moment they couldn't be seen, Zelda was lean, she spent her free time practicing archery. Her aim was as fierce as her eyes when she spoke her opinion. Her seafoam green eyes intense and focused on the doorway, her thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Link watched as her eyebrows bounced in surprise as the large doors flew open and guards greeted them with a bow. Link followed her gaze and came face to face with none other than Ganondorf and his royal guard. Somehow it managed to slip Link’s mind just how _large_ the Gerudo were, not just in stature but in everything else as well. He couldn't help but be stricken with awe as the two Gerudo strutted across the marble floors with chins up and fists to their sides. They were beautiful people who just radiate confidence and well deserved pride. As they drew closer, Zelda rose from her throne and stepped down to be on equal footing with her soon to be partners, Link quickly stepped down to follow suit. 

Ganon and his guard bowed and the Hylians did the same. Zelda took at glance at the Gerudo guard, she too couldn't help but admire them. Zelda would use the word gorgeous to try and describe her, but she felt that it would be an understatement. The guard was a massive woman, abs and golden jewelry on full display. Her brown skin shone in the sunlight, her lips plump and full, her hair sleek and long. Zelda felt her cheeks heat up when the guards emerald eyes locked with hers. Zelda cleared her throat and began to speak. 

“I thank you for your arrival on this very important day. Come, let us sit and we can discuss the matter at hand.” Zelda spoke as she guided their guests to the dining hall, they quietly followed.

As they arrived, a newly employed servant scurried toward a chair in an attempt to pull it out for Zelda. She smiled and gently shook her head, there was no need but she appreciated the gesture. She thanked the servant and sent him back to his post and pulled the chair out to seat herself. The servant was visibly surprised but went along their way. Link stood beside Zelda yet again and Ganondorf took a heavy seat. It unnerved both Zelda and Link how quiet their guests have been. She took a nervous glance at him and he gave her a quick shrug. An intense voice ripped through the quiet air, it was low and the voice of a proud woman.

“Let’s cut to the chase, ignoring the formalities. You Hylians say that you have something worthy of our attention, something that will finally end this feud of an eternity. What is it and why wait so long to present it?” The guard snappily questioned. 

“Well…” Zelda began, “At first, none of us considered it even being an option, we simply looked over it, not bothering to consider it a possibility but…” 

“But?” 

“I would like to present to you, my royal guard in exchange for yours.” And with that, Link stepped forward and closed his eyes when he gave a polite nod. 

Now, throughout this entire exchange Ganon didn’t look the least bit interested in anything. Yet at the mention of the royal guard his posture fixed itself. His large red brows furrowed together in both interest and confusion. At last, he spoke. 

“Why would you do such a thing? You would willingly trade your _champion?”_ His voice boomed throughout the room. As he spoke he leaned forward, elbows on the table, hands under his chin. 

“No.” The Gerudo king double blinked in surprise at her response.

“I would not. He is in fact very dear to me.” The queen glanced at her best friend. “However, he offered himself. And what greater act of respect would it be if I gave you someone as precious as Link to you. I have no choice but to trust you and in return you have no choice but to trust me.” She finished as she gestured to the gerudo guard. 

Ganon looked over to his guard, she did the same. They both seemed to be just as hesitant about this idea as Zelda was. It seemed the two held a long, silent conversation before turning back to the queen and giving her a nod. A smile quickly bloomed on her face but just as quickly as it came, Ganon held up a hand and she stopped herself from getting too excited. Of course it wouldn't be that easy, nothing ever was. 

“If we do go through with this, I want nothing but the _highest_ treatment for my guard. As your champion is dear to you, she is dear to me. Urbosa here will be treated just as Link was, can we agree?” 

She scoffed. How could even ask such a question? “Of course. You have my word. I assume you will do the same?” 

“Naturally. But I am not finished, and listen closely to me, Hylians.” As Ganon continued to speak, his eyes narrowed and his mouth turned into a sneer. Link tensed, anxious of where this was headed, Zelda gripped the handles of her seat.

“If this is some sort of trick, some sort of scheme, to get and early jump on ‘Terrible Ganondorf’ I will hold onto this betrayal for the rest of my lifetimes. I rein down fury like none you have ever seen. No prophecy nor soothsayer will ever be able to prepare you for the nightmare you will have unleashed. The blood I spill will go nicely with the gold that decorates me, do you understand? Do I have your word?” 

A long and tense silence held firm in the air. Ganon's gaze held no remorse, no bluff, this was not a threat it was promised. Link couldn't help but hold his breath, why was talking always so hard? It seemed whenever he watched others do it, it always seemed to go left at some point in the conversation. It was at times like these that he was grateful that his purpose was for defense and not diplomacy. As Link waited for Zelda’s response, he hurriedly prayed to the goddess above that this was just a bump in the road to come and that cheers would fill his ears instead of screams. 

“We’re not animals Ganon. We want peace just as much as you do!” Zelda couldn't help but shout. Was he really about to get violent and threaten her in her own court? 

“Then prove it to me your highness.” Although Ganon was angered he did not shout and somehow that was more off putting than anything else. “Do I have your word?” 

She let out a quiet and deeply angered huff but nodded nonetheless. With that Ganon sat upright and extended his hand across the table toward her. Zelda reached out and clasped their hands together. A deal is a deal. Soon a scribe entered the room and the two rulers discussed the intricacies of their exchange and what it would mean for the two kingdoms. Link and Urbosa stood close and attentive, chiming in when something seemed impractical or unfair. Urbosa and Ganon would sometimes speak in Gerudo in order to discuss things before speaking to Zelda about any qualms they had. As he listened, Link realized he has always wanted to learn the language, he found it beautiful, romantic even. Although to be fair, he had heard that the Gerudo were both fantastic warriors and fantastic lovers as well. He had heard stories about a few forbidden romances between Gerudo and Hylian, and almost each and every time it was the Gerudo that wooed a Hylian with beautiful gestures of romance. Oh to be wooed, it was a small fantasy of his, although he would much rather die than to admit to anyone, Zelda included. 

Unfortunately, as much as Link would like to daydream about some romantic fantasy that would never happen, he had a job to do. As he snapped himself back into the present day, the scribe had already gotten signatures from both rulers and was already rolling up the document. Both parties said their farewells and the Gerudo were escorted to the exit, Zelda threw off her crown and slouched down into her chair with a loud groan. Link chuckled and patted her shoulder, aside from the minor threat he thought it went well! They came to an agreement after all didn't they? Zelda turned her head to her friend and let out a whine, she was exhausted. Link helped her up from her chair and politely requested that one of the maids run their queen a bath, with bubbles, she had earned it. Link watched as the maid took Zelda’s hand and let her down the hallway before heading to the balcony to watch their guests leave, they seemed to be talking as they hopped onto their horses. 

  
  
  


“Was it truly necessary to threaten them like that?” Urbosa asked. She felt that Ganon could be...a bit extra at times. 

“Forgive me if I don't look forward to getting slayed for the millionth time. That sword stings you know.” As Ganon spoke, he rubbed his chest, recalling the countless times it had been his demise. 

Urbosa hummed and turned toward the horizon. She suppose she could understand his suspicions. She too did have some doubts, not about the Queen herself, more so the way people on both sides would react to this new agreement. Should violence arise between the people then what? Would this little peace treaty all be for nothing and would things have to return the way they once were? Just thinking about it all made her head spin but what could she possibly do about issues that haven't even happened yet? And on the upside once she returned to the kingdom as Zelda’s new guard, perhaps she could learn something new, something exciting! 

Ganon, although he had agreed to everything he and Zelda discussed, he couldn't help but feel a strange sensation. Was it nervousness, joy, fear? Peace, allegedly, has finally come and he didn’t need to die for it to happen but was it all too good to be true? And even more importantly, he had never considered what it would be like to have Link, legendary champion of Hyrule as his partner and not his adversary. Ganon began to ponder what the knight would even do now that there is no need to battle anymore. Surely, he thought that this would end the way it always does and he trained as such but now, all of that training is for naught. All of them had spent an eternity fighting only to now prepare for a battle that might never even happen. Ganon couldn't help but chuckle to himself at that.

What a story this will be. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to my Beta reader 
> 
> MinteaKat on twitter  
> Follow them here! :https://twitter.com/minteakat?s=20
> 
> Also holy SHIT I didn't think so many people would like this fic ahhh thank you so much! I'll try to make the chapters as long as possible too! 
> 
> Also enjoy your surprise this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Link had packed the entirety of his belongings into a single chest, it was only a matter of time before Ganon arrived and he would be off. He turned to see Zelda leaning against his door frame, her arms crossed at her chest. It was clear that she couldn't bear the idea of Link not being at her side. He gently set the chest down on the nightstand and held out his arms to her, Zelda quickly walked across the room to hold him tightly. She squeezed him so tightly he thought he might burst, it hurt him just a tad but he decided to let her have this. They stayed that way for just a few moments, just enjoying one another's presence until reluctantly a maid came into view with an apologetic look. Zelda pulled away, wiping her eyes and carrying Links chest to the front gate of the castle. 

Ganon stood at the castle entrance with Urbosa by his side. Urbosa gave Ganon a smile and pulled him close so that their foreheads could touch, before having Zelda’s assistants take her belongings as she walked over to the Queens side. Ganon would never say it, but he was going to miss her company. He wasn't ever going to tell her since it would only shoot her ego sky high and he could never live it down. In turn, Link took his chest from Zelda’s hands and stood beside Ganon. A stablehand walked Links horse over to him, she gave him a small nod before taking a few steps back. 

Looking around, Link realized that the entire castle had come outside, to the windows or to the balcony to see him off. It hurt in the best way to know that so many people cared about him even though he missed the chance to get to know them all closely. Link gave a wave and his best smile before hopping onto his steed. Ganon followed suit and turned to face the horizon, he tugged the reins on his horse and she pulled off. Link pulled on the reins of his horse and galloped alongside the king. 

Zelda’s lip quivered as she watched her best friend of forever fade away into the distance. She quickly tried to wipe the hot tears streaming down her face before Urbosa and the others could see but it was too late. She couldn't help but be embarrassed, crying always ruined her voice and turned her skin red and blotchy. And it didn't help that she wasn't a silent cryer, no matter how hard she tried to keep it all in, little sobs and squeaks always managed to escape her. Urbosa turned her head to Zelda, tilting it ever so slightly as if posing a question. 

“Forgive me, this must be so unbecoming of me for you.” Zelda croaked. 

Urbosa tilted her head even further. “I never said such a thing. May I ask why you’re crying, this isn’t goodbye?” 

Zelda sniffled. “Then why does it feel like it?”

Urbosa hummed in response. “You know…” She paused. “You could always send him a letter if you wish to check up on him?” 

Zelda stopped the overflow of her tears to stop and think. Now she felt a little silly, how could not have thought of that? She hoped the redness from her tears would stop the redness of her embarrassment. 

Urbosa chuckled and put a hand on Zelda’s back and leaned down as she spoke, “Come, let’s get you some water. Perhaps you could show me the castle grounds or around the kingdom no?”  
Zelda nodded as she and the rest of her servants headed inside the castle, taking one last look behind her before the castle doors closed.

Ganon and Link trekked in silence during their entire journey to Gerudo-Town. Link felt _immensely_ awkward. It was blazing hot, the wind blew sand into his hair and armor and goddess he was so sweaty he thought he could fill up a pond. He would glance upward at Ganon expecting him to least _try_ and make small talk or a snarky remark here and there but no, instead he was greeted with silence and gaze that never came his way. Although, Link could see why _maybe_ he didn’t want to be the most talkative to his previously sworn enemy. They were destined to hate one another weren't they? This whole arrangement was just another act of diplomacy, he was disappointed in himself for actually thinking that this would change things between him, Ganon and Zelda. Being struck with this bitter realization, Link’s shoulders slouched, his grip on the reins going slack. He looked only at his hands,he should’ve learned a long time ago to stop being hopeful. He was so tired. 

Ganon and his steed headed first into Gerudo town where women of all ages flooded into the streets, they were all eager to see Link up close for they had only ever heard stories about him. Link quickly flushed from having the eyes of so many women on him, putting a hand up to cover his face and his growing blush. He tried to look everywhere except for their eyes, settling on Ganon. The king strode slowly through the busy streets, extending his hand out to the women and children of the streets to greet them. It seemed he was in no hurry to reach the castle, taking the time to greet his people. The children ran up beside the horse to offer her some fruit. The elderly women teased and laughed with him as if he were their own child. Ganon paused to carry on small talk and let his horse take the fruit from the children. Link forgot about the world around him as he took in Ganondorf's bright smile and bellowing laughter. The bright sun shone behind Ganon, its rays glistening against his brown skin and golden jewellery.  
Although it went unnoticed by Ganon himself, the women gave one another nudges and giggles.Link flushed even further and quickly looked down into his lap. Link cleared his throat loudly, pulling Ganon from his conversation. Ganon gave a huff and bid the ladies a farewell before he tugged on the reins and darted toward the castle. When they arrived their horses were escorted to the stables in the meantime Ganon took the liberty of showing Link the castle grounds. 

It was _beautiful_ to say the least. The sandstone and marble were polished and engraved with delicate patterns. As they walked into the ballroom Link noticed colorful speckles of light on his hands, looking up he was met with a frosted glass dome of endless colors. He could help the soft gasp that escaped him. They continued down the hall and up the stairs, Link lagging behind to take in the patterns, markings and paintings that decorated the halls. It felt as though each column had a story to tell and he was eager to discover what it was. Soon they reached the bedroom where Link would be staying ,as they entered Link instantly took note of the massive canopy bed that awaited him. He nearly leaped onto it, sinking into his plush softness, sighing into the pillows. The rest of the room was simple containing nothing other than a desk and a balcony with a few plants on its railing. 

_“Ugh!”_ Ganon sneered. 

Link turned to him in confusion. What did he do so soon?! 

Ganon picked Link up by the strap of his sword and held him at an arm's length away as if he were a deranged cat. Link decided to ignore the fact that as heavy as he was, he was being lifted as if he weighed the same as a cucco. 

“You’re _filthy!_ You’re covered in salt and sand and the first thing you do is hop in the bed? At least bathe first! You haven't even taken off your boots.”

Link could not believe he was being scolded like a child right now. It was his bed anyway! He was going to be the only one sleeping in it, why did it matter? 

Angrily he signed, ‘It’s for me anyway. This _my_ room.’ 

“And it's _my_ castle and you’ll treat _my_ property with respect. He spat before dropping Link down onto his feet. “Come. My servants will show you to the bath house.” Ganon turned on his heel and walked out the room. Soon after, two young women entered the room and gestured for Link to follow them. 

Link scoffed and fixed himself and huffed so hard he blew his bangs. He really couldn't believe that he thought Ganon was handsome earlier or that he wanted to try and talk with him. He guessed they were enemies for a _reason._ Link stomped after the women, following them into the lower levels of castles. 

The white of the sandstone and marble turned to black. The only thing lighting the room was the bright blue of the giant pool. It smelled heavenly from all of the expensive looking soaps, oils and gels that sat in bowls at each corner of the room. Three massive statues of women stood at the front and sides of the pool, they held vases that poured waterfalls into the water below. 

Alright, Maybe Link could stand to take a quick dip and it _wasn’t_ because Ganon told him too. The bath just looked inviting, that's all. Link began to strip off all of his armour and heavy boots, grimmancing when he noticed how much sand was stuck to his skin and on the inside of his shoes. He took his time as he stepped into the pool and walked his way over to one of the waterfalls. The hot water that rained down soothed his skin and aching body. It wasn't often Link got time to himself like this. Usually there was something that he always needed to be done, Zelda needed help with this or someone needed saving over somewhere or some cat was stuck in a tree. But for once he had some time to himself, all alone and relaxed with nobody around. 

Link couldn't help but think about...tending to some of his needs. It would be the perfect time to relieve some stress after an anxious journey and a small squabble. He took one of the tiny glass bottles of oil from its basket and stepped back from the waterfall, the heavy stream shielding him from anyone who might stumble into the room. Link poured the oil into his hands and rubbed small circles into the center of his chest, only letting his fingertips occasionally graze his hardening nipple. His other hand making its way down, caressing over his stomach and into his inner thighs. His gasp was soft as he gave a sharp tug on his nipple. A twist and pinch had him whimpering and his knees shaking. It’s only been a few moments but Link felt as though his body was on fire, he couldn't remember the last time he was this needy, so eager to be touched. Link’s hand gripped his hardening cock and gave it a slow stroke, twisting his wrist as he came closer to the head. He gave it a small squeeze and arched into his own fist. 

Link bent over, placing his cheek on the ledge of the pool and rocked his hips into his fist. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip as his hand quickened its pace. If he had a partner he’d be embarrassed at how quickly he was reaching his limit, but it had been so long, and he was almost _there._ The precum that dripped down his fingers gave extra lubrication, making the sensation that much sweeter. His thighs trembled and high pitched whimpers escaped him as he grew closer and closer to the edge. The hand that was once on his chest made its way to his backside and he dipped a well oiled finger into his hole. Link groaned loudly into the tile as his climax suddenly slammed into him and he came onto the tiles, his fingers and the water under him. 

Hair fell into his face and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. It took him a moment for his vision to clear and his legs to stop shaking. Sluggishly he cleaned himself up and made his way out of the massive pool. Link snatched a towel from beside where his clothes lay. He took a double take. Someone must've stopped in to drop it off. Link prayed that the waterfall was enough to hide him and quickly made his way to his bedroom. New clothes also awaited him which he gladly slipped on. He flopped into his new bed and closed his eyes, a nap was in order. 

A few hours had passed before Link was awoken by the sound of a bell. He cracked his eyes open to see a woman standing there beside him. She wore an apron that was covered in sauces and flowers. Link knew better than anyone that this was a sign of fresh food. He greeted her with a sleepy smile and she warmly returned the gesture. She tugged him up from bed and led him to the dining room. There sat all of the members of the castle and none other than Ganondorf himself. 

Link took a seat the farthest away from him and thanked all of the members of the staff for preparing such a lovely meal. Now that manners were out of the way he could finally dig in. Meats, fruits and veggies were stacked high on his plate and the more he ate the more the other servants offered him. Link wasn't the neatest of eaters but he would gladly show his appreciation for a top tier meal. He ignored the way Ganon stared at him with a look of mild disgust during the entire dinner. Instead he focused his attention on the curious ladies of the court. They asked him endless questions and watched attentively as he acted out stories from his endless lifetime. Many of them shared stories of their own, compared battle scars with him and made him snort so hard he nearly lost all of his wine. Link didn’t take note of Ganon getting up and leaving from the table. 

Ganon paced the room of his study with one hand behind his back and the other on his chin. Ghirahim sat scribbling words into a book at his chair as he watched his King go back and forth from the small room. Ganon would speak about his days as ruler whilst Ghirahim jotted all of it down into a journal. Today's entry was about how infuriating little Hylians could be, Ghirahim rolled his eyes but said nothing. 

“I mean honestly,” Ganon spat. “Who eats like that? Show some manners for Goddess sake! Not to mention he threw his dirty body onto clean cotton and silk.”  
Ghirahim scribbled into the book. He hadn’t seen his lord this worked up in a long time. 

“Permission to speak freely my lord?” Ghirahim chirped. 

Ganon turned around to face his scribe before giving a small nod and waving his hand. 

“Don't you think you are giving him a bit of a hard time? It’s hardly even been a day after all.” 

Ganon huffed. “Perhaps. I don't know what it is about him that just sets my veins on fire. Every single characteristic no matter how tiny makes me _itch.”_

“But my liege you haven't even given him a chance.”  
“And why should I?”  
“Because this is a declaration of peace. And one should be peaceful, don't you think?” 

Ganon dragged a hand down his face. He supposed his friend had a point. He didn’t want to be so nasty but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something unexpected would happen to him. That everything would go in a direction he never could have guessed and as a result he can't help but keep his guard up. 

“How...would I begin to give him a chance?” 

“Talk to him.” 

“Out of the question.” 

“Fine. I suppose talking isn't your strongest suit anyway.” 

Ganon let out a growl. It was true but he didn't need to say it.

“Spar with him then. You both could let off some steam. Teach each other a few things. He won't be able to surprise you if you know just exactly how he fights.” 

Ghirahim was just full of good ideas today wasn't he? Ganon supposed he could give it a try. He wrapped up his journaling session for today and got himself ready for bed. He laid on his side, long hair flowing off of the bedside. He wondered if Urbosa was having as difficult a time as he was though he doubted it, she had always been better with people than he ever was. She and Zelda were probably already friends at this point. He sneered. 

Ganon wished he could place his finger on why Link seemed to so easily get under his skin. It was true they were enemies but now, in this time, Link hadn’t actually _done_ anything to him and yet here Ganon was boiling with hate. Was _that_ what this feeling was? Hatred? Loathing? You would think as often as his emotions managed to get the best of him he could at least get a grasp on what they even _were._

He rolled onto his stomach and shut his eyes tight. He didn't feel like thinking about what he felt, at least not tonight. Ganon willed himself to sleep, perhaps a clear head and a fresh day was what he needed to get himself in order. Tomorrow morning perhaps he and Link could work out...something. 

Only the sunrise would tell what the new day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like...I have a twitter and a tumblr. Do you guys wanna see like…. fanart for this fic? I'm a little shy about my art but like this seems like a fun little thing to do/add. Also like I’ve ran through all the GanLink stuff and I need more
> 
> Also shoutout to my beta: https://twitter.com/minteakat

Ganon’s hunch had been entirely correct. Zelda and Urbosa had been getting along swimmingly since the moment they settled in. 

Zelda gave Urbosa a tour of the castle and the kingdom. Urbosa had shown great interest in everything and asked questions about the new world around her. In turn, she shared small bits of home that she had brought with her to Zelda. Eager to learn more, Zelda tugged her to the library and pulled out all of the books related to Gerudo.

Zelda was nonstop in all her questions, asking what was outdated and what still remains today. For a moment she felt as though she was being annoying or too intrusive and held back. She looked down at her lap, fearing she had overstepped a few boundaries. Urbosa gently took Zelda’s chin into her hand and guided Zelda to look back into her eyes. Zelda’s heart pounded in her chest, her face becoming bright red and it became increasingly hard to breathe. 

“Please.” She said. “Continue.” Her voice is as smooth as honey itself. 

Zelda cleared her throat and went on with her questions. Urbosa was pleased to know that she was excited to learn about her culture. She quickly came to realize a lot of things about Zelda brought her small joys. 

Zelda was headstrong and determined. During meetings she never let anyone talk over her or shout at her. She was articulate, calm and collected. She was kind, knowing all of her staff and court members by name, asking them about their health and home lives. When she wasn't stuffing her mind to the brim with knowledge from all over she was training in the fields. After all what kind of Queen would she be if she couldn't protect herself or her people, the days of being a defenseless princess were long gone. She made sure of that. Everything about her made her all the more intriguing to Urbosa. It made her want to get to know Zelda even more. Who was she when she wasn’t being the Queen who gave orders and maintained peace. What did she do for fun? Did she ever take any time to herself? These were both questions Urbosa was determined to find out. 

Urbosa and Zelda practiced archery together as a matter of fact. Urbosa would stand behind her, guiding her arms and hands to make the perfect shot. Her cheek would press against Zelda’s and she would place her hands on Zelda’s waist to adjust her stance. It took everything in Zeldas being to not lean into her touch, this was a professional relationship and she should act as such. 

However. 

At times she would sneak Glances at the giant woman. There was a moment after training that she and Urbosa decided it would be nice to have a bath in the hot springs together and then have a drink and maybe share a few stories together. Zelda stripped and sat in the hot springs first, sighing and grabbing a book to entertain her whilst she waited for the guard. Urbosa followed soon after, her long hair tied into a large bun and a dainty towel wrapped around her body. She sunk into the spring across from Zelda, moved the towel aside and rested her arms on the rocks behind her. It once again to everything out of Zelda not to stare, her eyes struggling to keep contact on Urbosa’s face and not her soft and large —Oh god she was staring at them. She quickly looked up to find Urbosa looking back at her, an eyebrow raised. Zelda scrambled for her book and shoved her face in it. 

Urbosa laughed and insisted that she didn’t mind. She scooted closer to Zelda and asked her about the book she was reading. Zelda had no clue if she was being honest, she was too busy being gay to read it. Urbosa was just  _ existing _ and it was driving Zelda up a wall. She was lightheaded and they hadn't even been in the spring that long. 

After some time of drinking, laughing and chatting Zelda bid Urbosa goodnight and scurried off to her desk. She began to write her letter to Link, describing her immense distress and how she wished he were here in person for her to ramble. She asked how his stay with Ganondorf was going, what Gerudo-town was like and hoped that despite everything he could enjoy himself just a little. She folded her letter into an envelope, sealed and stamped it before calling a Chirri to send it off. 

  
  


Link awoke to the Chirri singing as it sat on his chest with a note tied on his back. Link yawned before patting its little head and reading the note. As he read he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at how smoothly things were going for Zelda. He was  _ not  _ looking forward to today, who knows what petty thing he was going to do that sets Ganon off. He sucked his cheek just thinking about it. Link rolled out of his bed and sat at his desk, luckily the drawers were filled with paper and quills. He scribbled out his frustrations, trying not to sound passive-aggressive when he states how happy he is that Zelda and Urbosa have a budding friendship so quickly. Whilst  _ he  _ on the other hand has faced a few minor difficulties. Link decided he could bulk up the letter if he wrote about both yesterday and today. He wrote about Ganon and his argument, being forced to bathe, the journey in silence and then how Ganon left the table without a word. Now if anybody is being passive-aggressive its  _ Ganon.  _

Link set his letter aside and began to get ready for the day. He washed his face, pulled back his hair and put on his tunic, tights, and boots. Link grabbed the master sword and strapped it to his hip. A guard waited outside of the room for him, she greeted him with a bow and Link politely returned it. 

“Lord Ganon awaits you in the courtyard. Please bring your sword. And...” She paused. “I insist you change, I fear you may pass out if you exert yourself in those clothes.” 

Link looked down at himself and looked back at the guard. He doesn't exactly have the best clothes packed for the desert. She seemed to understand his confusion and lead him to the castle armory. Alongside massive swords, spears were armor of varying colors and sizes. The guard picked what she thought would be the best side for Link and insisted he changed while she stepped out to find him proper shoes. He slipped into his new armor and earrings before making his way outside the room. The guard gave him his new boots and a quick walk around before deeming his attire appropriate. She nodded her head and began to lead the way.

He followed the guard outside of the castle and into the courtyard. As Link made his wade to Ganon he took note of how different the gardens of his home and here were so different. 

Instead of bushes filled with berries or tall trees, there were bright succulents and cacti with blooming flowers. Link never knew cacti came in so many bright colors! There were other plants that were strange but just as beautiful, he wondered what they were called. The pathways were made of small bricks and colorful rocks that contrasted greatly against the yellow sand; at the very center of the pathway stood Ganon but he hasn't seemed to notice Links arrival. 

Ganon stood with his back to them, sword in one hand and a plump young sand sparrow in the other. Instead of his usual armor, he wore blue silk that wrapped tight around his waist and hung loosely off his arm, two golden gauntlets at his wrists. His chest sat bare aside from a massive scar in its center and two hooped piercings on his nipples. His eyes looked soft yet focused and on his lips sat a faint smile. Link had never noticed before but two teeth stuck out from his mouth, like tusks. Despite the many horrors Ganon had been described as, they didn't seem to apply to the man before him, not to Link and not to the sparrow either. The sparrow squinted its eyes in happiness as Ganon gently rubbed the top of its head with his thumb. 

To Links great frustration, he found himself admiring Ganon's beauty once more. He had never seen him so calm, so serene, in all their years of knowing one another. The sparrow turned its attention from Ganon to Link making Ganon turn his head as well. He set the sparrow down in the sand before turning around. He kept that small smile as he looked at Link and he felt something tight in his chest.

“I see you changed out of those horrendous Hylian clothes.” 

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes before signing, a smug grin on his face.   
‘I see you’ve finally learned how to unscrunch your face’ 

Ganon let out a low rumble of a chuckle and Link ignored how warm his cheeks became. He couldn't help but chuckle too.

“Come. Spar with me, it’s a fine day don't you think?” 

Link hummed in agreement and grabbed the handle of his sword. 

Ganon waved the guard over and she pulled out a small pouch. She poured out the contents of the pouch in a large circle, revealing deep red sand. The guard then stood to the side with one arm behind her back and the other high in the air, she would be spectating. The two warriors stepped inside the circle on opposing sides and prepared themselves for a duel. It was a little silly how this seemed for the both of them. Centuries fighting for life and death and now they had turned it into a little game.

Ganon lifted his massive sword with ease and spun it between his fingers and body before pointing its end towards Link. A very clear display of power and control. He bounced his brows, that gentle smile turning into the cocky grin Link was more than familiar with. Link simply eased the Master Sword out of its sheath and pointed it towards Ganon, the other hand at a fist behind his back. 

It was Ganon’s turn to scoff. “You Hylians are so boring, add some flare. It won’t kill you I assure you.” 

Link mouthed Ganon's sentence back at him, tilting his head side to side and sticking out his tongue. It probably wasn't the best idea to mock your opponent during a sparring match but has that ever stopped Link? Absolutely not.

The guard rolled her eyes at their taunting and cleared her throat, grabbing their attention. 

“No blood shall be drawn intentionally. The match ends when your opponent steps out of the circle, with that being said all other forms of combat are welcome. You will begin on my mark, understand?” 

They nodded and took their stances, blades gripped tightly.

The guard quickly lowered her hand and immediately after the two warriors blades clashed loudly in the center. The two’s faces set centimeters apart, eyes entirely locked on one another whilst the sharp metal kept them at bay. Ganon pushed all his weight against the Hylian, causing his heels to slide and the edge of the circle draw closer. Link gritted his teeth and shoved both their swords aside. Link wasn’t as big or strong as Ganon but he was faster and just as smart. Link slid under Ganon's legs and swung at his back. Ganon twisted his sword to his back to protect himself and the clang of metal rang out again. He spun himself to face Link again and slashed left and right, Link countering his strikes every step of the way. They had danced to this song countless times together, they knew one another’s moves like the back of their own hands. It was hypnotic; they way moved in sync, always one step behind one another and never missing a beat. They had even grabbed the attention of other guards who had stopped their normal routines to watch. 

Ganon and Link had only been at this for a short time but they both felt sweat run down their bodies. With one hard strike Link managed to dislodge Ganons sword from his grip and send it flying into the sand outside the circle. They both watched it land into the ground before looking back at one another, a grin spread across Link’s face whilst a look of surprise spread across Ganons. Link took the advantage and swiped his leg at Ganon's feet, the Gerudo fell flat on his rear. Link raised his sword and brought it down over Ganon's chest, he had no intention of actually hurting but he wanted to declare that he had won. 

To Link’s surprise, Ganon crossed his arms over his chest and the master sword met the gold of the gauntlets that sat on his wrists. Slowly, Ganon rose to his feet, his arms shaking as he pressed the gauntlets against the blade. He forced the sword upwards and in turn shoved the master sword out of Links hands. The sword landed in the sand and Link whipped his head to Ganon in surprise. It was a risky move but Ganon was visibly pleased with himself. 

The both of them were out of breath, swordless and sweaty from the blazing sun. Link wiped the sweat off his forehead and put up his fists. With a shout he charged over and swung his fist as hard he could muster, Ganon sidestepped out of the way and shoved his palm in the center of Link’s back. The Hylian lost his balance and stumbled forward, he planted his hand on the ground to stop from falling over. 

He landed out of the circle. 

A defeated groan left him as he flopped into the sand. Ganon strided his way over and lifted Link from by straps of his armour, setting him upright. A triumphant but kind smile graced his features and Link subconsciously decided that perhaps losing wasn't so bad. Claps and whistles filled his ears as the guards and servants of the castle loved the show, a fine battle indeed. 

Link gave a sheepish smile to the women of the castle and turned his head to Ganon. His smile quickly turned to a look of mild surprise and Ganon furrowed his brows in confusion. When Ganon had sent the master sword flying into the air, its edge must've cut his cheek and the rush of battle had not let either of them notice. Link licked his thumb and stood at the tips of his toes, gently he held Ganon's chin with one hand and wiped away the beads of blood that formed on Ganon's cut cheek. They were so close, no swords blocking their way this time. The rowdy sounds of applause turned into muffled white noise as they stared at each other. Link felt that tightness in his chest return. Everything seemed so still. 

Ganon felt incredibly overwhelmed by the small gesture. He cleared his throat and turned away. He thanked Link for amusing him and agreeing to spar with him, Link gave a delayed nod before heading to grab his sword. What was wrong with him? Why did Link  _ do  _ that? Maybe he was just overheated. That seemed right. It was an intense match, the sun was shining and he just needed a moment to relax. He grabbed his sword and hefted it to rest on his shoulder, he hurriedly left the courtyard and made his way to his study. 

Ghirahim sat waiting for him, legs crossed and folded nicely in his lap. He had already opened the journal to where they left off previously, he had been watching hadn't he? Ganon threw himself back into the lounger chair and looked up the ceiling above him. As much as he wanted to speak he didn't even know where to begin. Thankfully Ghirahim sat patiently not daring to disturb the silence. 

In all his years of walking the planet and meeting countless people, winning endless battles; he could only recall a few times when someone looked at him with such tenderness. He couldn't even remember the last time someone tended to his wounds, even if this one was small. 

The blue of those eyes pierced his soul in a different way.

“He looked at me.” 

“Doesn't he always?” 

“No. He  _ looked  _ at me. He saw me.” 

Ghirahim sat upright in his chair, eyes squinted in concentration. He wrote down Ganon’s words quickly, urging him to go on. 

Ganon rubbed at the thin healing scar on his cheek, recalling how Links slender fingers felt on his face. 

“Why would he do that? Why would he help me? Why would —Why would he care for me? His hands were so soft. Nobody’s ever touched me like that before…”

Ghirahim sat in stunned silence for he couldn't answer his friend's question right away. Instead, he had come to the sad realization that this was the first time in Ganon's life that someone had been kind to him. True he had Ghirahim and Urbosa but he had always had them. Almost everyone, everywhere else wanted him dead the moment he was born. Even as a boy faced many difficulties, he supposed he could understand why such a small gesture would confuse him.

“Maybe...Maybe it’s just in his nature. He was always kind, you just never got the opportunity to see it.” Ghirahim finally managed to answer. Ganon looked at his hands. 

“And maybe now…” He continued. “It’s your turn to grant him the opportunity to see how kind you can be as well.”

Ganon didn't say anything for a long time after that. It was one of the shortest writing sessions the two had ever had together. Ganon excused himself and went to his bedroom, he needed to be alone for some time.

Link had made his way back to his own bedroom and sat at his desk yet again. He spent a good remainder of the day before writing the remainder of his letter and giving it to the chirri. He walked over to the balcony’s edge and released it into the air. 

  
  


He sent his letter to Zelda. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, I’ve just begun some online college courses so I’ll be pretty busy! But hopefully I can draw some fanart for this fic soon! Especially since ya boi just got breath of the wild thanks to the help of my beta and another close friend! Thank you so much for reading!

Dear Zelda, 

I'm very happy to hear that you and Urbosa are friends so soon. I'm glad that you can finally have someone who shares your deep desire for book smarts and expanding your education. I love you but I cannot stay awake when you read those books about plants to me. It seems like you’re in good company. 

Ganon and I on the other hand get along like we’re water and fire. Seems like we bud heads in a variety of ways. “Don't do this, don't do that. I'm going to stand here in stoic intense silence because I'm big and dramatic and my name is Ganon.” 

As for Gerudo town, it’s lovely. I just know you would like it. The women here are beautiful, so is the nature, the architecture and the songs that they sang as they went about their day. I hope to go around and wander some more but you and I both know how easy I sunburn. 

Other than that I don't have much to report.

Now Zelda, you know I'm not one for venting. I find that most of my problems are ones I can solve on my own. But today I’ve run into an issue I don't know how to face and you’re smart, maybe you can help me? You and I have both lived countless lives but have had vastly different experiences, I think yours have made very good at talking about feelings and such (not to sound like some overly masculine prick) perhaps you can better answer this question than I can.

How am I supposed to feel about Ganondorf? 

Link 

  
  


Link watched Ganon leave their sparring match in a hurry, that familiar pain in his chest returning with a vengeance. It stung and ached for the remainder of the day as he went about his day. He thought if he ignored it would go away, like it always did but no this pain apparently came to make a statement. The last time it came close to this was when he had first been declared the knight of Zelda. He was so unsure of himself and so vastly unaware of what was to become of his future back then. Link recalled the first time he held the Master Sword and how his hands trembled. He looked at his hands and saw that they were practically vibrating. What was  _ wrong _ with him? 

Link tried to nap away the pain, that didn’t work. He tried jogging,eating training, bathing but everything he did just took him right back to square one. 

And now, he laid up at night, deep in his thoughts. He thought back to Ganon and felt the pain only intensify, it made him feel...lonely. Empty. And most of all uncertain. The uncertainty he felt was so nauseating. He thought back to Ganondorf's handsome face and his ferocious spirit in their spar today. He thought back to the way Ganon looked at that little bird that he held so gently in his hand. He never thought that Ganon could make a face like that. 

Why didn’t he look at Link like that? 

Link darted up from his bed with a soft gasp. Where did that come from? Ganon was just physically attractive, that was all. 

Right? Right. 

Right? 

Link snatched a pillow that was behind him and yelled into it. Link threw the poor pillow to the floor and tossed the blankets off his body. He needed to move around, it's not like he was getting much sleep anyway. He slipped his tunic back on and set barefoot toward the kitchen, eating didn’t help before but at this point so what? He needed something to do. Link got lost a few times before he made his way to the kitchen where the cooks did the goddess’s work. 

Now for the majority of his wandering the castle was quiet and empty aside from a few guards standing watch, he expected the same for the kitchen. Instead he was met face to face with an elderly woman who swept the floors and hummed. She looked up to Link and gave him a soft smile before setting her broom down. Link returned the greeting with a small wave and decided that he wasn't going to dirty the floors after she just cleaned them. As Link was turning on his heel the old woman spoke, 

“Hungry?” 

He looked over his shoulder and gave a small nod. She waved him back and began to pull out ingredients for a quick meal. Link watched her season the meat and mushrooms, trying not to let the drool spill out his mouth. As the food prepared, she made him a small bowl of sliced melons and voltfruit. Link graciously took the meal and gave the elder a bow in thanks. She smiled and leaned against the countertops. 

A small gasp escaped him, how rude of him. He pointed to her and tilted his head in question. She looked puzzled for a good moment before realization struck her. 

“I am Nijah, the head chef.” Now it was her turn to point. “What brings you here at this time of night ah?” 

Link slowed his chewing and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't tell the old lady that he was trying to figure out his feelings towards her boss, that would be embarrassing. Instead he gave a shrug and continued to eat. Link decided to ignore that fact that Nijah looked like she knew he was lying. She had her eyebrows high and a smile plastered on her face. 

“Mmm” she hummed. “Well...Seeing as how you’re the new guard and all. Tell his majesty that we are low on goods and meats. A walk into town would do you both some good no?” 

Link kept his whine on the inside. He wasn't sure if he could handle more one on one time without exploding. He kept it in like always and gave a smile to Nijah and nodded. The old woman patted his head and resumed her sweeping. The hero thanked her for his meal and continued to wander the castle, he had spent all night just admiring the castle walls. Link stepped outside into the courtyard to admire the bright starry sky, crisp air and small sounds of desert animals. The night was such a cool contrast from the bright and radiant sun of the morning. He walked along the pathway, hands gently gliding past plants as he walked, soft sand giving way under his bare feet. 

Little did Link know, he wasn’t the only one who was having trouble sleeping that night. Ganon sat high above him, looking down at the champion from his study. As deep and dangerous as his thoughts were seeming to get that night, they all faded away when his eyes landed on Link. All the confusion and frustration only came after he and Link interacted but when they were together it seemed that none of that mattered. Ganon slid his palm against his cheek, recalling the soft feeling of Links fingertips against him. 

Link sat down in the sand, in the center of the red circle where they spared and looked up into the sky.He pulled the band that held his hair in place and let his golden locks fall down against his face. If he could only hear the soft gasp that Ganon let out at the sight. Link and Ganon sat there, trying to avoid the thought of wishing one another were there, and watched the warm sun rise high in the sky.

It wasn't until the chirping of birds and bustle of city life filled his ears that Link decided it was time to go about his day. He stood, dusted off his legs and tunic before turning to return inside. After a quick bath and changing of clothes, he was off to find Ganon. A guard left a note on his door, instructing him to find Ganon at the horse stables. Link scurried along to the stables, the first horse he noticed was Ganon’s massive steed. She stood in the center of the walkway, calm and collected as Ganon brushed her main. As Link walked around to Ganon, the horse watched him. Link got the feeling she didn’t like him very much. Ganon himself on the other hand, greeted Link with a small wave.

“You take care of the horses yourself?” Link signed, tilting his head in question. 

“Of course I do.I take care of all the horses.” Ganon continued his task as he answered. 

“I don’t mean to sound rude but..” He stopped mid-sentence. 

“But?”

“Don't you have servants for that? Like those who cook and clean and such.” 

“I do, but I do not need to be coddled. I help in any way I can. Those grand meals are to feed everyone, not just myself. If something must be clean I can scrub it myself.” 

“But..You’re a king, shouldn’t people serve you?” 

“A king who only serves himself and not his people is no king at all. It’s my duty to take care of others, it always was.” 

Link gave a pause, he didn't know what to say. Seems like he’s learning new sides to Ganon at every waking moment. A silence fell over them both

Ganon cleared his throat and looked to Link. “So what brings you here?”    
Link pointed to the town and signed with his other hand. 

“Nijah said we need to buy more food for the kitchen.” 

Ganon hopped on his steeds back and gently nudged onto her belly, she trotted outside the stable. “Come along then” 

Link guided his horse out of the stable and hopped onto her back. 

The both of them made their way into the town and loaded hefty amounts of food onto their horses backs. All of the grains, fruits, veggies and salted meats made Link terribly hungry. He was already thinking of recipes he could cook up once he had some time. Perhaps he could even cook for Ganon..and all of the servants as well of course. As for now though, he couldn't help himself and ended up buying a small melon for himself as they ran some errands. Ganon watched him in mild disgust as Link ripped into the fruit like he had slain it himself. Juices and seeds covered the Hylians mouth,chin and chest. Ganon's look of disdain quickly faded away as Link offered him a slice, he took it gratefully and ate it, savouring its sweetness. It was nowhere near as sweet as the smile Link returned to him. Ganon felt his cheeks warm. 

Ganon took the reins of both of their horses and led Link through the town. Ganon had shown him more beauty of the natural scenery and animals that lived in Gerudo Town and the desert itself. It took Link a while to realize he was supposed to be  _ enjoying _ this moment. It wasn't  _ just _ a duty or a chore, he could enjoy himself as well. Once it dawned on him that he was finally being given some more downtime, Link was tugging Ganon over to every group of singing and dancing ladies to every stand and shop. Link had caught sight of some jewellery and tugged Ganon over to the stand to take a closer look. The hylian stared at the arrangement of gems with wide eyes. They were bracelets, a matching set, one blue and the other red. The merchant, eager to make some profit, slid the red bracelet onto Links wrist and bounced her brows. Link began to shake his head no, he couldn’t, something like this was too precious and too beautiful to be in his hands. Before he could, Ganon was handing the woman her desired rupees for one of the bracelets. Link stood there in genuine shock and awe. What just happened? What did he do? Why did he do that? 

Link turned around to see that Ganon was heading back to his horse, looking up at the sky to see that the sun was already setting. Quickly, Link scrambled for any rupees he had on his person and purchased the other bracelet. He jogged over to Ganon and slipped the other bracelet onto his wrist. Ganon raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh? You wanted to match, hm?”

Link rolled his eyes despite the smile the creeped onto his face. “No. I just wanted to return a kind gesture, your  _ majesty”  _ As Link finished signing, he gave a small bow and batted his lashes in mock coyness. 

Ganon scoffed, smiled and pushed Links shoulder gently. “Please do not.” 

They spent the rest of the day like that. Mocking and nudging one another and sightseeing. Link learned that Ganon despised tea that wasn’t loaded with sugar and honey. Ganon learned that Link could and would wolf down any plate of food that was right in front of him, even if it was barely considered edible. Link had no idea how to properly hold a teacup and dish without nearly dropping it or how to read Gerudo. Ganon had taken him to the town library and taught him a few words and even brought him a few books. Link decided to let himself also enjoy how close Ganon was beside him as they read together. After they were done doing one thing they’d explore something else together, it was a relief to have their guard down. 

At least at first. 

The welcoming rays of the sun had faded away even faster as they enjoyed each other's company. Ganon looked up at the sky and saw the moon's light was a deep crimson red. The guards around guided the people indoors and protected the borders of the town. Outside of the town walls, creatures of the knight began to put themselves back together and wreak havoc on defenseless people. Ganon seemed to be frozen as he looked up into the sky at the radiant moon. Link tried snapping at him or tugging on his clothes to get his attention but, nothing. With a huff, Link grabbed the reins of the horses and Ganon's arm before leading them to an Inn to rest. They were too far from the castle to try and head back, and on nights like these who's to say what could happen. Link paid for their bed fee and sat on the bed. 

Ganon was still transfixed on the moon that sat high in the sky. Link stared at him, not knowing if he should break the silence or let the man's mind wander. 

“I did this…” He said, his back facing Link. 

Link furrowed his brow in confusion. He couldn't possibly mean…

“In a fit of rage and revenge I created the moon. And now, I have no idea how to stop it.” He looked down at his hands. “There are times...Where I believe where Im just as dreadful as everyone says I am” 

Link let out a soft gasp in shock. Concern and regret filling his heart.

  
  


“I was an ordinary man once you know.”   
Link made his way over to him. 

“I laughed and loved like any other man who walked the world...before this horrible curse trapped us in its clutches.” 

Link looked at Ganon, directly into his eyes, maybe even into his soul before he signed. “Us?” 

“Are you not right here beside me? Were we not once doomed to slay one another century after century? Does it not feel like some long, drawn out stale act to be enemies on opposing sides of a board?” As Ganon spoke, his hands gestured up into the sky. His face was a clear reflection of pent up pain. 

“Being labeled as nothing else but a monster. I was the story mothers told their children so that they would behave. And after countless lifetimes of being told that you were a beast, how could you not believe it? Afterall, I created that” Ganon held his hand under the red moon that sat high in the windowpane, it looked almost as if he were cradling it. 

“Although..perhaps you don’t understand.” He clenched his hand into a fist. “You were always the hero in these tales right?”   
Before he could think, Link lunged forward and placed his hand on Ganon's arm. His throat was dry, eons of emotion threatened to spill from his eyes. Links eyes darted across Ganon's face, his lips quivering. Ganon looked down at the Hylian and said nothing before turning to look back into the sky. 

“I'm sorry.” 

The voice that filled Ganon's ears was so soft and rough that he almost didn’t think he heard it. He whirled his head around and looked down at the man before him. Link was crying. 

The tears flowed endlessly down his pink cheeks and the grip on Ganon’s sleeves only grew tighter. Link tried to speak again but the only sound that came was a hoarse exhale of air so instead Link put his face into Ganon's arm. Hoping that it would be enough to get his message across. The king was so taken aback he didn’t know what to do, the hero was shedding tears  _ for him?  _

“What for?” 

Link signed the best he could this time. “Everything.” 

Ganon stared down at him for what seemed like forever. Then slowly, with unsure hands, he held Link to his chest and rubbed his head. And to Ganon’s surprise yet again Link clung to his back and nuzzled his face into the crook of Ganon’s neck. Link rubbed circles into the king's back and raked his fingers through the long red hair, he should be comforting Ganon not the other way around. 

They held one another for far too long, but that didn't matter. They needed this, the both of them. It would be the first and only time someone could understand how they felt and would offer no judgment or pity. Eventually, though, it came time to part and when they pulled away they looked into each others eyes. Ganon wiped the tears off of Links cheeks and the blonde leaned into his palm, blue eyes closing at the gesture. Softly, he kissed Ganon’s wrist and in return Ganon kissed Links forehead. A kiss on the lips would be too intimate too soon. 

With graceful ease Ganon picked Link up and carried him over to the bed, gently he sat him and tried to pull away so that he could strip himself of his attire. Link clung to his back tighter and refused to let him go, he wanted to stay in this embrace, just a little longer. Ganon let out a soft chuckle before laying down with the hero.   
  
They slept soundly that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Sorry, I took so long to update and sorry this chapter is so short! I just wanted to let you know I wasn't dead lol. This chapter is un-betad since my beta still has a lot of work to do for school. 
> 
> Also my Tumblr is https://venusartii.tumblr.com/   
> I'll try and draw something for the fic sometime time today. Let me know what scene you guys would like to see!

Zelda awoke early as she always did, swinging her legs off her bed and making her way to the bathroom. She hummed as she washed her face and dressed herself for the day to come. The young queen made her way over to the balcony and just as she expected, a cute little bird sat with a letter secured on its back. Scooping the little creature in her hands, she took the letter and fed it a few seeds. 

The letter stuck her with immense surprise, she had to reread it a few times before springing into action. She ran over to her desk and grabbed her quill to write a response but...

What was she to even  _ say?  _ You can't exactly  _ tell  _ somehow how  _ they _ feel? Not to mention this wasn't exactly a standard situation; how are you supposed to feel about someone who was once your sworn enemy but now has given you zero cause to smite him? She wouldn't know what to feel either, in fact, she  _ doesn't  _ know what to feel, but she doesn't want to just leave Link high and dry. Zelda sat at her desk, gnawing on the end of her quill, not noticing how the door behind her opened and Urbosa strode her way over to the queen. Zelda jumped and gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Urbosa began, her voice still raspy from slumber. Zelda had been spoiling her by allowing her to sleep in a few extra hours. 

Zelda gave her a warm smile and rubbed the hand that sat on her shoulder before turning back to ponder her response. Urbosa pulled up a stool beside the Queen and watched her. “Something troubles you?” She asked. Zelda gave a slow nod, her eyes not leaving the table.

“Speak to me then? If you’d like that is.” 

“Hypothetically speaking…” Zelda bit her bottom lip. “How would I help someone figure out their feelings?” 

Urbosa sat quietly for a moment, pondering the question. Her eyes scanning over Zelda’s face. She brushed a blonde strand behind the queen's ear and scooted just a tad bit closer to her before she finally decided to speak. 

“It very much depends on what.” Zelda hesitated

“Let’s say it's their feelings towards another person.” 

Urbosa hummed in thought. “Is it Link?” 

Zelda rubbed her fingers together nervously.

“If you feel as though Ganon would harm him, he won’t. I understand my words may not be enough at the moment but...He may be a bit stubborn and brash-believe me I know. But if he truly wanted to wreak havoc or hurt Link, wouldn’t he have done so already?” 

Zelda looked at the floor and then lifted her head back to Urbosa. She had a point but there was this nagging feeling the back of Zelda’s mind that something would go wrong. She’s felt this way the moment the deal was sealed.

“Have some faith just this once. Please? I don’t mean to make it seem as though I’m brushing your feelings aside but trust him. Just this once.” Urbosa cupped Zelda’s cheek in her warm palm and Zelda turned into putty. 

Zelda felt as though Urbosa was cheating when she did sweet little gestures like that but she’ll allow it, just this once. She leaned into her hands and closed her eyes. She had a feeling she knew what to say now. 

After a few short moments of bliss, Zelda scribbled out her response to Link and set it back his way. She had a feeling she would be following her own advice as well. Once she was done she turned to her royal knight and with a bit of a stutter, asked if she would care to join her for another bath. The knight quickly agreed. Both of them headed towards Zelda’s bathroom and filled the deep tub with hot water and bubbles.

On top of writing her letter to Link, she had other royal garbage to attend to that she knew would only wear her out. It was her duty and should gladly bear the weight of her crown but she would be lying if she said it didn't get to her sometimes. However, right now she wouldn't worry about that, she would treat herself. Just for a moment at least. She disrobed first and sunk into the steaming water, a sigh of relief escaping her. Urbosa followed suit, sitting on the opposite edge of the tub to Zelda’s disappointment. Feeling a little bold, Zelda slid over to her and rested her back against Urbosa’s chest. Urbosa’s legs spread and bent to allow Zelda to get closer, her knees popping out from the sheet of bubbles, she accommodated her without any protest. They sat in calm silence, eyes closed, and just enjoying the presence of one another. 

“Do you want this? I don’t want you to want this just because I say so.”

Urbosa laughed at the question, the motion caused ripples in the water and Zelda to bounce against her chest.

“Do you think I would have agreed to come in here if I didn’t?” Urbosa explained, her face going into the crook of Zelda’s neck. She planted a soft kiss; blue lipstick leaving a small mark behind.

A strong arm wrapped around Zelda’s waist and she almost squealed. This was heaven, blessed Hylia, thank you for smiling upon her on this day. Zelda placed her arm above it, rubbing small circles. The two of them washed, dressed, and began to go about their duties. 

Zelda was caught smiling throughout the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im already typing the next chapter and a little one-shot story as well!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's say I were to write another fic? What kind of spin off/Au would you all like to see? Plz comment! Also Ik this was supposed to be slow burn but I'm not very good at it lol, I'm getting antsy so if this feels rushed at all Im sorry! I just...want them to be together so bad already. 
> 
> Heads up there’s a lot of talking in this chapter.
> 
> Also, A huge thanks to my Betas! I had someone reach out to me and offer to be an additional beta! It was so sweet of them and I couldn't appreciate it more!

Link awoke to loud snoring and an ache in his throat. He looked around slowly, eyes squinting at the sunlight that snuck its way into the room. He felt cozy...safe. Link turned his head to the source of snoring to meet the handsome Ganondorf. His mouth was wide open and his hair cascading across the bed. The sight warmed Link such that he felt he could melt an ice chuchu. Ganon's massive arm encircled Links body, pulling him close while his thumb rubbed small circles into his hip. Link tried squirming free since he needed to use the bathroom, but the enormous arm just pulled him closer and pressed him close against Ganon’s broad chest.

  
Link was face to face with the scar that sat on Ganon's chest, right above his heart. He felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. Gently, his fingers traced it, feeling the raised skin. The texture surprised Link. Rather than a single precise stab, it was more like a massive burn, with new and old skin creating a brindle effect. Shame coursed through him. If only he and Ganon could have experienced the moment from last night earlier in their lifetimes. Maybe things could have improved much sooner. Maybe.

  
A warm palm took his hand and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze. Link was tearing up again, and he didn't even notice. Through blurry eyes, he could see Ganon’s sleepy face, his brows furrowed in concern. Link used his free hand to write the words around the scar.

  
‘How did it feel?’  
Ganon frowned and looked everywhere except Link’s eyes, hesitance occupying his face. He couldn't bring himself to answer.  
‘Please’  
“Link I…” Ganon sighed. “It stings, every time. Its strength rips through my veins each time its tip touches me. It…” He wasn’t sure if he could continue.  
Ganon mused--he used to imagine telling Link about all the pain he had once caused him. Now, he wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to do it anymore. Link’s palm pressed on his chest, pleading for him to go on. He needed to know.

  
“It feels like it gets stronger every time. I'm not surprised if it does, that sword has been around longer than any of us. It’s bound to have picked up a few tricks in all of its life. It seems like every time it touches me, the scar grows. A constant memory that I can never best; just as I can never best you.”

  
Link felt his lip tremble all over again. He looked down and squeezed his eyes tightly. Some hero he was. He swore that he would save everyone, never considering if that extended to Ganon.  
With undeserved gentleness, Ganon raised Link’s face once more. It was his turn to ask questions now.

  
“Why do you do that? Why do you do things you know will only hurt you in the end? You could have gone your entire life without knowing that answer, but you asked anyway.”  
Link rushed to wipe his face and let out a shaky breath before he signed.

  
‘I have to’

  
Ganon felt that this was a loaded response, but he remained composed.  
“Why do you have to?”

  
‘I’ve always had to. It’s my job to fix things. No matter the personal consequence, I am a tool and I have to make things right. Even if it hurts me.’  
Ganon felt an all too familiar fiery rage grip at his heart. What the fuck were people telling him in those castles? A billion tempestuous responses flashed across his mind. He had half a mind to walk into every castle, every village, every domain and demand who said this to Link.

  
He needed to calm down. Ganon expelled his breath in a sustained and purposeful huff and he sat in silence for a moment or two. One issue at a time.

  
“Do you think you’re a bad person Link?” Link nodded without pause.

  
‘Why?’

  
“I hurt you. I’ve made so many mistakes.” He signed. Ganon could hardly understand Link since his hands were trembling so much.

  
“I also hurt you. And I’ve made plenty of mistakes too. For so long we’ve misunderstood each other. How could you have recognized it then? How could you have known any of what I’ve told you?”

  
‘I could have tried sooner to--’

  
“Likewise, I also could have.” Ganon's hand exuded warmth as he pushed golden locks from the hero's face. “You mustn't be so hard on yourself.”

  
Link’s body froze as he stared at Gannon, eyes too blurry even to make out his expression.  
“It’s okay”

  
Link sobbed into Ganon’s massive palm. His entire body shook with violent sobs. Link tried to stop, but he couldn’t. He never thought he would hear those words.

  
“Link, I think it’s time you just...let yourself be a person. Not a hero, a knight, a prophecy, a tool, just...you. You and I, we could start over together. That’s why we ended up together, don't you think?”

  
‘But what if I mess it up?’  
“Being a person means you’ll mess up. And that’s fine.”  
Links sobs quieted down to a sniffle and a few desultory hiccups. His face was red. Again. This was a lot more crying than what he was ever used to.Before Gannon, Link had not cried enough in his life to become used to the feeling. However, since he had been traded to the man, Link had surely developed the requisite experience to think himself capable of crying and a journeyman to the catharsis it could bring.

Ganon rested his furred chin on Links soft hair. Rhetorically, he asked, “what else do you have bottled up in there hmm?”

  
Too much was the answer. They both knew it.

  
‘Can I ask a question that might hurt me again?’

  
“Only if I can ask one back.”

  
‘Are we having a heart to heart?’

  
“We’ve been having one for forty-eight-ish hours but Sarqso for noticing.”  
Link giggled, his laughter rocking the both of them.

  
“How about this--we let it hurt and then we let it go. No hard feelings, no regrets. Just us. Okay?”  
A nod.

  
‘How did you feel about me? All honesty, please.’

  
“I...could not stand you.” For some reason this made Link giggle again. “It’s true. I had assumed you were some fearless warrior who only wanted to slay me. It’s why I also feared you. It seemed like nothing could ever stop you. You were this...this unstoppable force of nature, you were destined to be the winner. Fortune seemed to favor you and despise me. Although now, I suppose I only felt that way because I saw you through a single light. Now I’m seeing you through many. I'm sorry I ever jumped to conclusions about you.” The words came out less an apology and more an admission. He was sorry he had missed so many years that could have been so different.

  
Link nodded. It’s okay. He was no different.

  
“Now, how did you feel about me?”

  
‘Remember when you said people thought of you as a monster? I was one of them. I thought you were a mindless beast—”

  
“You can say pig. It’s okay.” Ganon interrupted. Link pushed him, playing irritated.

  
‘A mindless beast who only wanted bloodshed and pain. Calamity personified. But now? I know there’s a lot more to you than I ever could’ve imagined. I’m sorry.’ Gannon hummed, a minorly self-satisfied concurrence.

They went on for hours--venting, apologizing. Repenting for sins they feared the goddess herself couldn’t even forgive. It was, to say the least, emotionally draining. Neither would’ve ever thought their original sole confidants would be their “worst” enemy. Being understood is truly a euphoric sensation. While Link trusted Zelda entirely, he never had been able to spill his heart to her as he had to Gannon over the past several hours. Urbosa was always willing to lend an ear but Ganon feared she wouldn’t ever be able to empathize.

  
Link stood to leave and wash his face. When it was time to go, he looked into the mirror. He saw, and felt, someone unfamiliar. Someone different. And for the first time, that didn’t scare him.  
After washing his face, Link joined Gannon and the two of them trekked back to the castle. They unloaded their sundries into the kitchen, and together went off to bathe. Link stared at the massive man undressing before him. Ganondorf’s back was to him as he slipped his clothing off and sunk into the steaming pool of water. Muscles tensing at the first wave of heat and then relaxing as he submerged. Link undressed, entered, and glided through the water to Ganon, his big arms welcoming Link’s company gladly as they sat face to face. Link adjusted himself comfortably in Ganondorf’s lap. Link practically purred when we felt hands massaging soap over his body. He couldn’t help the breathless whine that escaped him.

  
Ganon, despite his size, planted a delicate kiss on Link’s pointed ear and continued his work, coaxing out Link’s tension and soreness. Link felt like jelly, he was so touch starved and so raw from their previous talk that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop any other noises from escaping. Link had always dreamed of a lover holding him like this and it didn’t help that his last time in the same bathing pool was just as intimate, albeit lacking company. He licked his lips and felt his cheeks burn hot.

  
Eager to touch, Link rubbed suds onto Ganon’s chest, marveling at his body. From his muscular chest, to his full lips juxtaposed by sharp tusks, to his focused eyes--Link’s gaze drank in all of Ganon’s features like the plentiful juice of a hydromelon. Ganon pulled Link closer, cradling the back of his head in his hefty hand as they leaned in closer. They stopped just centimeters away from each other's lips, a nervous hesitation the only thing holding them back. The two of them stared at each other, silently begging permission to take it a step further. Each beseeching the other to express themselves yet again.

  
While their lips met quickly and shocked apart almost as suddenly, their hands grasped, clinging to one another like a drowning person to a raft in a storm. Again and again, they kissed, small gasps and groans filling the quiet room. It was everything they both could’ve hoped for. Link moaned as he felt Ganon’s enormous hands grip his thighs and press their bodies flush against one another. He tangled his fingers in long red hair, aching to get even closer. Ganon broke their kiss, breath coming in excited rankles and cheeks flushed with passion. Link, too eager to take a break, wrote his plea into Ganon’s skin.

  
‘Touch me.’

  
Ganon was painfully hard already, and he was itching to get Link to himself. Hastily he kissed his lover again as he pulled him from the pool. The two of them threw on some robes and rushed to Ganon’s bedroom. They both giggled and kissed like teenagers throughout the halls to Ganon’s bedroom before hurrying inside.  
Link flopped back onto the bed, his robe opening and his long hair draping over his chest. Ganon climbed on top and cradled Link’s face as he kissed him softly. A smile grew across his face.

Link didn’t know it yet, but Zelda’s letter read only two words:

Be Vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We out chere, bein emotionally VULNERABLE BABEY


	7. Chapter 7 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve like...never written smut before so like please bear with me. I hope this isn't too corny or cheesy lol. However, I am not embarrassed to say that Ganon got a massive schlong and we all know it. Also, another shutout to my betas they're always so helpful!!

Whenever either of them managed to bed someone it was always brief and hasty, they never really had time to truly embrace someone. Now though, the two of them had more time than they even knew what to do with. 

Link shuddered as he felt Ganon’s palm again slide up his torso to his chest. The gasp that escaped his lips was cut off as they met Ganon’s in another kiss. Link's heart was pounding so hard he knew Ganon could feel it under his hand. 

He arched and moaned intensely at the sharp pinch and tug on his nipple. Alarmed at the loud sound, Link’s face contorted with embarrassment, and heat rose in his cheeks. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so sensitive, it had been so long. Exhilarated by the sound, Ganon made it his mission to hear more. With his right hand still relishing Link’s increasing heart rate, Ganon’s left hand thumbed Links other nipple and grinned when the blond tossed his head back, exposing a smooth neck. Ganon ghosted his breath against his lover's neck, feeling the way he quivered and the goosebumps that rose against the skin. He planted soft kisses on the column of his neck before biting and sucking a deep red mark onto it.  The hero whined and spread his legs as he pulled his lover closer . Link was throbbing, already so eager for more of Ganon’s touch. 

Ganon, panting, pulled his chest away from Link's, the scent of sweat and their need wafting in the air as his cheeks blazed red. He shrugged off the rest of his robe and rubbed Links thighs with abject longing. Link was looking up at him, panting and dick erect, precum dripping from the tip. His thighs were trembling and his eyelids felt heavy, half-lidded as he gazed at the man before him whilst aiming to catch his breath. The blond’s eyes trailed downward, drinking in the sight of muscles and a happy trail that led to a thick cock. 

Link licked his lips, already imagining what would happen next. Ganon rubbed Link’s thigh before moving aside to get the glass bottle of oil that sat in a basket beside his bed. Link wiggled his way to the headboard. He pushed his long hair behind and sat him himself up on his elbows. Ganon rejoined the blond and the bed, quickly catching on. He ran his fingers through golden locks gently, tilting Links head back. The crimson mark he had left earlier beamed like a gift tag with his name on it. Blue eyes matched with golden ones before Ganon inquired,   
“Are you sure?” 

It wasn’t a brag but to be fair, Ganondorf was a Gerudo. Everything about him was bigger. 

Link nodded quickly, placing a hand over Ganon’s, urging him to grip the locks tighter. Ganon obliged. Links hands then braced on strong thighs, his eyes closing and mouth opening. Pink lips wrapped around the tip of Ganon’s dick. The man above him groaning and gritting his teeth. Link began slowly bobbing his head, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. One of his hands slid from his lover's thigh to grip the shaft, stroking what he couldn't fit. The moans and hisses themselves that Ganon let out could’ve made Link cum. Link gagged and pulled away for air, drool connecting his lips to Ganon’s cock. He inhaled before sliding back on, eyes squeezed tight as he felt his nose rest against curly hair. If he could he would smile in triumph.

Ganon, gripped tight on the Hylians hair, pleasure causing his entire body to rock . He was about to hastily apologize for being too rough but the moan Link let out said he didn’t need to. Through blurry eyes, Link looked up at him and pulled off once more, mouth open. Ganondorf placed both hands into golden hair before thrusting back into the wet heat over and over. The room filled with their moaning and whimpering. Drool spilled down Link's chin accompanied by an ache in his jaw but he didn't want to stop. Each snap of his lover’s hips had Link seeing stars and to know he was the reason that Ganon made those sounds made his heart swell with pride.

Link reached down and stroked himself to Ganon’s thrusting, he let out a muffled whine as he felt a growing warmth in his belly. As much as he didn't want to, he felt himself tipping over the edge and he knew Ganon was too. Hard thrusts and husky groans were Link's only warning as he felt cum spurt down his throat. And with a few quick tugs, Link felt himself shudder as he promptly came after. Link pulled off Ganon’s cock, eyes teary and half-lidded as he swallowed. Ganon with heavy panting, rubbed away his tears and kissed his head.

He whispered softly, “Are you alright?” and Link slowly nodded in return, dazed. The two of them sat panting and rubbed circles into one another's skin, taking a moment to breathe. Link planted kisses onto Ganon’s bearded chin, giggling when the hairs tickled him. 

“Can you keep going?” Another nod. 

Link flopped down against the many pillows. Ganon ended up pushing the fluffiest under Link, and the hero smiled at the sweet gesture. Afterward, Ganon slid between his legs once more and rested Links legs on his shoulders. He poured the once-forgotten oil onto his fingers, and carefully slid a finger into Link’s hole, watching to be sure he wouldn't hurt him. Link sighed and reached back with one of his hands, blunt nails gripping the top of the wooden headboard, the other on the pillow. Slowly he eased his finger in and out, kissing on the scars that were scattered across Links thighs. After a few moments Ganon slid in a second finger, earning a sharp gasp and arch from his lover. Link bit his lip and pushed himself further onto Ganon’s fingers, crying out when he felt Ganon curl his fingers and pleasure light his veins on fire. He didn’t mean to be so loud but he truly couldn't help himself.

Ganon’s fingers thrusted, matching the pace Link had set. Praise from Ganon filled Link’s ears. The whispers of how beautiful he looked and how lovely he sounded went straight to his cock, which was quickly becoming hard again. Link’s chest, cheeks, and ears quickly became flushed from the adulation. 

A third finger joined the other two and Link’s eyes rolled back. Ganon kept up the pace before finally pulling his fingers out, pouring more oil and lining up the tip of his dick to Links hole. His squeezed Link’s thighs and leaned down to place a quick kiss to pink lips. Link held his cheeks and gave a nod. 

Ganon pushed in slowly, panting harshly and arms trembling. Link felt deliciously full. Ganon's dick felt like it went on forever, filling him to the brim. It felt like an eternity before Ganon’s hips slapped against Link’s. The Hylian had tears of ecstasy spilling down his cheeks with his toes curling and back arching off the soft pillows. The Gerudo, concerned he had hurt his lover despite being careful, nuzzled his face into the crook of Link’s neck. 

Trembling hands came up to wrap around Ganondorf's neck, Link’s sweet, panting whimpers filling the king's ears. Ganon eased Link’s legs from his shoulders to his hips, allowing Link to wrap them tightly around him and give a squeeze. 

Ganon slowly moved his hips back before sliding in again, the motion causing Link to moan again. Moving just as slow, Ganon slid his hands up until he felt Link’s hand clutching the pillow. He laced their fingers together, gripping tightly and kissing the back of Links palm. Link squeezes his thighs around Ganon once more, an eager whine spilling from his lips. He needed more.

Happy to oblige, and motivated by his lover’s loud moans and hasty panting, Ganon arched his back downward and began to move his hips with more force and speed A new sense of euphoria caused tears to roll down Link’s cheeks each time Ganon pounded into him. His moans and the echoes of skin slapping against one another flooded the room but he was too out of it to be embarrassed, Ganon watched in awe as Links face twisted in pleasure. 

Link pulled him down for a kiss that was nowhere near as gentle as the others. Their teeth knocked together, but instead of cries of pain, they moaned into each others’ mouths. They parted, foreheads resting against one another and gazing into each others’ eyes. Ganon could feel Link clenching around him as his pulse throbbed through his own staff. Ganon reached in between their bodies and gripped Links painfully hard cock, stroking it to the same rhythm as his powerful thrusts. Link practically shouted at the combined sensations, that burning warmth in his stomach returning. 

Ganon was pounding with enough force to rock the bed, the headboard hitting against the wall. Link let out a harsh gasp as cum cascaded into Ganon's hand and on his belly, his entire body trembling. Ganon quickly followed suit, his hand disentangling from Links to grip tightly at his shuddering hips and pulling Link down to match his thrusts until he came with a shout, spilling into Link. 

The pair practically deflated into a wilted heap together with raspy panting and pounding hearts. Ganon reached to wipe the tears off Link’s rosy cheeks and could only smile when he felt a soft kiss against his wrist. Gently, Ganon pulled himself away from Link, trying his hardest not to get caught up at the sight of his cum dripping from Link’s hole. He dug around the basket beside the bed and pulled out a few small rags, tenderly cleaning Link first and then himself before laying beside him. 

Link looked at him and he looked at Link. He looked happy--tired, but happy, as he wrapped his arms around Ganon and rested his face against his chest. Ganon tossed the blankets over them both and rested his face in blond hair yet again. Ganon gave him a tight squeeze and felt Link laugh against him. 

  
  


The two of them fell sound asleep, not even stirring when the sun rose or when a servant sat down simmered fruit for breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was filthy I’m so sorry lol. This really flip flops between super rough and super soft cuz y’know what? We love juxtaposition in this house. The fic is almost over. Thank you all so much for reading! Plz comment what other fics you’d like to see of these two.
> 
> To the person who said that they like Office Au's me too lol, I gotchu!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been a very busy bee! I hope you all enjoy it!   
> As always thank you so much to my betas! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU2CGfIuxUU   
> I suggest you listen to this whilst you read!

  
  
  


Link awoke, lower half and jaw sore from last night's...activities. He looked up to see a snoring Ganon, mouth open, and nose wiggling. He looked the opposite of graceful, and Link couldn’t find a better sight. 

He wiggled free from the powerful arms ensnaring him and threw on a robe that was ditched on the floor. He trotted out to use the bathroom and grab Zelda’s letter. He slowly shut the door behind him so as not to wake his sleeping beauty. Quickly and quietly as he could, he paced down to his room and grabbed the envelope, it’s usual messenger not pleased with how long it took him to arrive. He gave the little bird a rub on its head in apology and made his way back to the warm bed that awaited him. He opened it and read it as he walked into the hallway back to Ganondorf's room. Since he was so focused on his task, he didn't look up and bumped into someone. With a soft gasp, he looked up and was face to face with Ghirahim. The fashionable man looked Link up and down with an eyebrow raised. Link gave a slight bow in apology and was about to proceed with walking until... 

“Where did you...Get that robe?” 

Link squinted in confusion and looked down at the fluffy garb. It was clear the garment was much too large for him, leaving his chest exposed and the sleeves hanging loosely on his arms, with the bottom of the robe dragging behind him. Instantly he felt his face and his ears get hot. His eyes scrambled around the hallway, quickly trying to think of an excuse, lips moving in panic as if he was trying to form words. But as usual, his silence said a thousand words, and he watched as Ghirahim’s smug grin spread across his face. 

“Ah, I take it you and his majesty are getting along swimmingly then?” 

Link hid his face with the letter and quickly rushed past Ghirahim towards Ganon’s room. Only as he shut the door did he realize where his feet had carried him and he stuck his entire face into the piece of paper. Why didn’t he just turn around? He was so smart but so silly at the same time. He had only confirmed Ghirahim’s suspicion. And although he regretted nothing, he wasn’t sure if Ganon wanted to wait before announcing their relationship just yet.

With a shake of his head, Link shrugged the robe back off and laid back in the  _ comfiest  _ bed he had ever felt, softer than Zelda’s even, but perhaps that was only because of who was in it. Instantly after Link settled himself, the heavy arm returned to wrap around him and a kiss was planted onto his temple. All of Link’s worries melted away as the kisses continued to rain down on him one after another. Ganon’s beard tickled him as he tried to playfully push the other away only to be pulled closer. 

Link turned his head to face Ganon and was met with a soft good morning kiss. It melted his heart. Oh, how before he dreamed of having a love like this one, no worries, no enemies, just comfy and naked in bed. Link wrote his greeting into Ganon’s chest, recalling the words from the letter. She was right, and it was rewarding to know he had made the right decision before even reading the letter. 

Ganon massaged the small of Link’s back and his thighs before murmuring,

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

The raspiness of his voice did things to Link, but that was a secret he wouldn’t ever tell. It would make Ganon far too powerful. 

Link shook his head. He could write his response later, he wanted to bask in the moment. A small part of him felt relieved that Ganon was just as pleased as he was and didn’t try to pretend the whole thing didn't happen. 

Unfortunately, their comfort was short-lived as the doors to the bedroom swung open and Ghirahim stood there smug like a cat who just caught a mouse. Link was positively mortified and Ganon was annoyed. He hated when things were loud after just waking up. 

“Well, well, well. Is this why our journaling time was cut so short?” Ghirahim cooed, hands folding under his chin. 

“Do not start.”    
“Whatever could you  _ possibly  _ mean sire?” He replied, batting his lashes. 

“You are embarrassing me in front of Link,” Ganon responded blandly. Already tired of the shenanigans. 

“In front of Link? I can see that he’s very special to you.”   
Link hid himself under the covers. Wondering how high they were off the ground and if he could safely jump out and make a run for it. 

“Leave us you fool.”    
Ghirahim giggles and shuts the door, he stuttered down the hallway with a massive grin plastered across his face. Despite his teasing, he was happy for his friend. Happy that the tension no longer settled on his shoulders. 

Ganon shoved the blanket out of the way and sat up with the blushing knight in his arms. It didn’t take long for Link to soothe (it only took a couple of kisses, but that's a secret) and the two of them got dressed for the day ahead of them. Ganon, much to Link’s surprise, was very big on displays of affection--holding Link's hand, playing with his hair, or something equally endearing. Link, although a bit hesitant at first, happily returned the gestures by resting his head on the man's shoulder or smiling at him from afar. 

It wasn't all lovey-dovey; they were back to their usual teasing banter and sparring matches, but now there was a light and bouncy air to it all. They were friends, and anybody with a working pair of eyes could see that. At dinner, which Link was eager to provide, they shared stories; stories of fighting enemies, retrieving ancient items, stupid stunts, and all the countless people they had met. No tale was too tall. They had seen it all. Link couldn't contain his laughter from the look of pure awe that struck Ganon's face when he told him how he had met all of the great fairies. When Link finally got around to responding to Zelda, he decided that he wanted to keep it short and sweet just like hers had been, but with an extra bit of spice. The message was carried away soon after, landing in the hands of a queen in a similar situation. 

The queen sat on her balcony, forgetting all her years of trained grace as she hastily opened it. Green eyes peering over her shoulder as she did so. The smile that bloomed across her face said it all despite her friend's response being so brief and she danced around on the balcony with Urbosa quickly joining in. The kingdom has never been so peaceful in all its many years. The goddess was truly smiling upon all its hills and valleys. 

The piece of paper read 

“Thank you” 

-Link 

-Ganondorf 

Zelda, eager to see Link again, sent another letter containing an invitation and plans to celebrate. The two leaders prepared a ceremony to bring the people of each land together, dishes of all kinds began conjuring from the hands of eager supplicants as invitations flew across the land, inviting anybody who could make it. The servants, royalty, and soldiers were busy from sunrise to sunset attending to the preparations. The moment the day arrived, Ganon had prepared for all the Gerudo to travel to central Hyrule with the food to be transported in carriages for safe travel. As they arrived Zelda stood waiting at the castle entrance and practically toppled Link to the ground in their embrace. Urbosa had done the same to Ganon, but it resembled something more of a battering ram than a hug. 

After their touching reunion, the newly minted couples had set out to enjoy themselves. Songs were sung and feasts were devoured, townsfolk performed dances and games long after the sun went down. Link watched with a warm heart as Urbosa had to teach Zelda how to dance. She was a sweet girl, but the poor thing had two left feet. He smiled as Zelda kept stepping on Urbosa’s toes and apologizing immediately after. Urbosa would only smile in return and kindly say, “Like this, Sunshine,” before guiding Zelda to the music. Link continued to watch through the waning light as he laid his head on Ganon's shoulder, eyes closing slowly out of pure bliss. His beloved ran his fingers through his golden hair and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Such happiness had never existed for Link outside of these past few weeks. 

For decades, nothing but cool winds and shimmering skies filled their days. An occasional festival here, another small get together there. Things weren't perfect, but they were better than they had ever been. Ganon and Link were still constantly exploring unknown pieces of one another. There were still nights where they would cry together or contemplate alone, but as if it was fated, they would always end up in one another’s arms again. After a few years of falling even deeper in love, something heavy began to weigh on each of their minds.

Link and Zelda still wrote to one another whilst Ganon continued to journal entries about his new life. Both actions filled the fated lovers to the brim with dire thoughts. It was one spring day that the two of them decided that they couldn’t hold it in any further. Both men were skittish around each other the previous few days and everyone around them grew curious at their odd behavior. On a particularly rejuvenating spring morning, Ganandorf sat Link down at the mattress’ edge in their shared bedroom. Gently, he rubbed circles with his thumbs on the back of Link’s hands as he slid to his knees. Ganon wanted to speak, but he felt as though his actions could convey better than any language ever could. With trembling hands, he reached into his robes and pulled out a ruby ring. The gasp that left Links lips made Ganon’s blood run cold, and he almost felt his heart shatter as Link moved away from him. Ganon’s stomach dropped mercilessly into oblivion as sinking thoughts began to rush his mind.

Luckily, the goddess Hylia had a sense of humor for just as quickly as Link had moved away he reappeared with a sapphire ring. They looked at each other's rings and ringing laughter and relief soon filled the room. It seems they both had the theme of “opposites,” in mind. Tears rolled down both their cheeks as they slipped on each other's rings and gave each other kisses tinged with warm, salty tears. 

They weren't any better at hiding their nerves when the day to wed arrived. The planning was outrageous, and they had so many letters to sign and send out that Ganon's hand ended up cramping. They had decided for the wedding to happen at night during the summer. The Gerudo desert would be too unforgiving for a daytime wedding, and Ganon liked the idea of his lover’s pale skin shining in the moonlight as they exchanged vows. The night of the wedding, Ganon  _ physically  _ could _ not _ hold his tears in and Zelda had to talk Link through a series of nervous outbursts. Thankfully, Nijah had come to the rescue. She had been just as nervous on her wedding day and seemed to know just what to say. 

“I want you to think of something that calms you down.” She instructed. 

Link thought of the rhythmic beating of Ganon’s heart when they cuddled together. Ganon thought of the way Link’s eyelashes were long enough to touch his cheeks when he closed them. 

“Good. Now, remember that peace you feel? It is something that you’ll get to experience together with one another for the rest of your days. Every morning when your eyes first open and every eerie night when they close shut will be filled with that tranquility. Isn’t it beautiful?” She seemed to think of someone else as she spoke the words. 

She was right though, they both knew it, especially when they saw each other at the aisle. The sky was a deep blue backdrop as the stars, candles, and floating lanterns lit the area. Creatures as small as koroks and as big as a Goron filled the seats, all eyes on the two who were meant to be. Ganon smiled and greeted Link with a soft, “Hi” and Link responded by mouthing a “Hey.” 

Practically the entire continent was in attendance, and the screams of pure joy that erupted from their matrimonial kiss shook the very ground. 

The newlyweds locked eyes and smiled at one another like they were love-struck teenagers throughout the entire night. Even during their dance, they never looked away, scared that if they even blinked this would all be a quickly vanishing dream. Link placed a hand over Ganon’s chest, right above his old scar and with graceful fingers wrote 

“I love you”

His fingers drawing out a heart around the ancient injury. Ganon held his husband’s hand tightly, giving it a firm squeeze and uttering an 

“I love you, too.” 

Ganon leaned down to rest his forehead against Link’s and the night ended with them running off to the bedroom, tangled yet again in one another's arms. It continued on like this, day after day, year after year. Their love only strengthening as time passed. 

But all things must end, all things must stop, even if it’s painful. 

Link’s golden hair had become white and Ganon’s a dull gray. Ganon placed his forehead against his husband’s hand. They both knew they only had a few moments left together. Link, with trembling hands, lifted his lover's face, wiping the tear that spilled down his cheek. Link was sad, but he smiled anyway. It was the best life he ever could’ve asked for; he got everything he wanted and more. He would be sure to thank Hylia when he would see her face again, soon. 

Ganon kissed Link’s wrist and gave his own smile with quivering lips. Link kissed his lips, softly, weakly, and laid back against pillows. He blinked once. Twice. And then he closed his eyes for a third and final time. Ganondorf's scream shattered windows, his sobs ripping through everyone in the kingdom in the same place where his own chest bore a faded scar. The citizens that stood outside the castle grounds bowed their heads in a moment of silence for them both. 

Ganon’s time came soon after, but it was the first time that he wasn’t afraid. The master sword, which had become comfortable in its sheath, rarely ever having been used in the most recent decades, now sat in Ganondorf’s lap. He slid his fingers across its design, his reflection warping against the sapphire wedding ring he now wore. These items being the last bit of Link he had left, a smile twitched at his lips as he thought of the man. He clutched the sheath tightly as he closed his eyes, the sheathed sword slipping out of a loose grip before toppling to the floor. 

The kingdom fell into a time of forgotten pain, mourning the radiance that left its lands as quickly as it came. It took an entire century for things to feel normal again, or as normal as things could be after such a happy few decades. People still tended to their crops, raised their children, and fell in love, as people do. The people carried on through time as the tale of the lovers became nothing but another legend. 

He woke with a gasp and a pounding head, discomfort quickly making its appearance as an old friend. He was cold and aching from being still for so long and it would take some time for his memories to come back. As he rubbed his head, he felt something warm touch his skin. Through blurry and heavy eyes, Link looked down to see a ruby ring on his finger. The pain subsided the longer he stared at the gem, flipping his hand around to examine it closer. He stared at it even as he made his way out of the temple and into the sun, his feet always seemed to know where to go anyway, it's not like he needed to pay attention. He stared at it as he made his way down the mountain, as he walked to the nearest village and as he made his way into the castle. The memories of being the hero, being the tool, being the savior and knight filled his mind. The memories of having a friend, a foe, and a blessed weapon came soon after. The last memory of missing someone was new, one he was having difficulty placing. This person's warmth is the same as the ring that dawned his finger, that he was at least certain of.

He blinked and looked around. He had never  _ just  _ gone to the castle before. Link looked around, noting the preserved building. There were no angry skies, no enemies, or screams. Instead, there were servants who stared at him in awe and a familiar smile greeting him at the end of the hall. Zelda ran over to him, crushing him in her tawny arms and quickly pulled him to the garden. 

Another soul stood there, his sapphire ring glinting in the sunlight. The massive figure turned around and Link could almost hear the final piece click back into place. The figure stared at him before glancing down at his finger and then back at the other man. Eyes matching the stone that sat there. The two walked towards each other before breaking out into sprints and crashing into each other, rolling in the grassy field, and laughing in each other's embrace. 

They knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Here we are, you guys! Thank you all so much for reading!! ;w; 
> 
> I will be writing more!
> 
> Also if you’d like to support me here’s my Ko-fi! for a donation:   
> https://ko-fi.com/venusartii
> 
> (Don't feel pressured! I'll keep writing no matter what)


End file.
